The Waterfall
by AmaraJoy
Summary: It's almost winter at the drop ship and Bellamy knows Clarke isn't getting any rest as they prepare. This is their second winter and during the last one they lost four people. Now with the walls up and a wooden roof covering the perimeter of the camp, Bellamy and Octavia think it's time for a break. How does he get Clarke to leave the camp to rest? He just has to lie, nothing big.


Bellarke One-Shot

'The Waterfall'

~Description~

It's almost winter at the drop ship and Bellamy knows Clarke isn't getting any rest as they prepare. This is their second winter and during the last one they lost four people. Now with the walls up and a wooden roof covering the perimeter of the camp, Bellamy thinks it's time for a break. How does he get Clarke to leave the camp to rest? He just has to lie, nothing big. What happens when they reach their destination?

~Finale, Bellamy POV~

I knew she wasn't resting or eating very much. I knew because for the last few weeks I was the exact same way. No sleep, no food until we were sure that we wouldn't loose anyone this winter. Our first winter on the ground had been harsh, cold and we lost four of our soldiers. This year we weren't making that mistake again. For the last two months, everyone worked none-stop getting up thicker walls and a roof above the entire camp. It wasn't easy, but we all managed to get it done and thanks to Octavia's hunting skills, we managed to get enough food to last us through winter and then some.

"Bell, have you seen Clarke?" Octavia asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ummm...she's probably in the drop ship setting up the hospital." I said, looking around camp for the blue eyed girl.

"She's been in there for four days Bell. She needs to eat and rest or she won't be well enough to help people who might become sick during winter." Octavia said, staring at me pointedly.

"And what do you suppose I do? Knock her over the head with a rock?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my little sister.

"You are the only one she listens to. Do anything to get her out of there and get her to rest. Lie if you have to." Octavia said, flinging her arms around.

"Fine, but when I turn up dead it's your fault." I grumble, moving towards the drop ship.

"Take her to a waterfall. It's not far from here and she'll love it." Octavia says, giving me a thumbs up.

"You make it sound like I'm taking her on a date." I say, shaking my head at her.

Octavia says nothing as I continue to walk away and I figure she goes off to find the grounder, Lincoln. I still don't like him, but I tolerate him because I know how much my sister loves him.

"BELL!" Clarke yells as soon as I enter the drop ship.

"Yes?" I asked, confused by the sudden yell.

"Why are you in here?" she asks, looking at me with a much quieter voice.

"O said we need a few things for the camp." I say, hitting myself mentally.

"Okay. So why are you in here?" she asked, moving from whatever she was doing.

"Because you most likely need medical herbs and I need someone to come with me. Kill two birds with one stone." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're right...I do need more herbs. Give me a second and then we can go." she says, quickly going to the second floor of the drop ship before coming back down.

"What did you do?" I ask, watching her as she walks to me.

"I needed a bag." she says, flinging said bag over her shoulder.

"Right." I mumble, following behind her as we leave the ship.

"It's starting to get cold." Clarke says, looking up at the wooden roof.

Between all of us, she was the one who took the death of the four soldiers the hardest. Something about how she couldn't save them and it was her fault. I had to be the one to sit in her tent with her over night as she cried over it since O was with Lincoln and Raven had gone off with Finn somewhere. I told her multiple times that it wasn't her fault and that not everyone can be saved, but she had fallen asleep by the time I said anything.

"I guess it's a good thing O found that bunker a while ago." I say, looking up as well when we pass the gates.

"It really is. I'm glad she has Lincoln with her. He knows the land more than any of us and he can lead her to some pretty useful stuff." she says, causing me to huff at the grounders name.

"I'm just glad we have all those blankets." I grumble, removing my gun from my shoulder.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asks, holding her gun out as well.

"Just follow me. O told me about a place." I say, watching her nod her head.

We continued on in silence for what seemed like two hours. Until I heard water near by.

"Are we almost there?" Clarke asked, looking at the ground.

The grass was a lot greener where we were which meant that there was definitely a source of water around.

"Yeah. O said not to show you so close your eyes." I say, moving towards her.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Don't ask me, she's the one who told me to cover your eyes." I said, trying to remotely sound believable.

"Okkkkaayyyyyy..." she says, slowly moving her hands up to her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll lead you there." I say, putting my hand on her lower back and slowly continued walking again.

It doesn't take long before the pool comes into view with the waterfall not far behind it.

"Princess, do you trust me?" I asked, moving in front of her.

"I wouldn't have let you lead me with my eyes closed if I didn't Bell." she says, huffing in my face.

"Try not to freak out." I say, quickly removing my shirt and pants before doing the same to her.

"Whoa there. What are you doing?" she asks, quickly moving her hands down to where mine are at the bottom of her shirt.

"Just trust me okay?" I say, watching her eyebrows draw together before her hands move away.

I take off her shirt and pants before looking back at the water. I place our clothes a little ways away so that they won't get wet before I move her closer to the water.

"Okay. Now, hold on." I say, quickly moving to jump into the water bringing both of us in.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST BELLAMY BLAKE!" Clarke screeches, her head flying out of the water.

I was about to say something to her before I realize that she has completely stopped trying to yell at me to take in her surroundings.

"It was O's idea. We all need you to rest Princess. You haven't eaten or rested in four days." I say, swimming up to her.

"I can't loose more people." she mumbles, looking down at the shining blue water.

"You won't. We have a roof and blankets. No one is dying from this winter. It's time for you to rest otherwise we won't have a medic." I say, moving until I'm right in front of her.

"Thanks Bell. Why is it always you I'm stuck with when I'm sad?" she asks, waving her arms to stay above the water.

"Because O and Raven are usually busy." I grumble, looking up at the waterfall.

"Wanna jump...I mean...unless you're chicken?" she asks, following my gaze with a smirk on her face.

"You are so on Princess." I say, quickly getting to the edge of the pool before climbing out.

We stayed there for two hours before we decided to lay down and rest for a while.

"This place is really nice. I wonder how Octavia found it." she says, and I know she knows how Octavia found it.

"You already know the answer to that and I don't want to know what my baby sister is doing." I say, turning to glare at her.

"More like who." she says, squealing when I quickly turn my entire body towards her.

I continue to glare at her until her eyes become distracting.

"We should get back soon. It's getting cold." I mumbled, turning away from her.

"I don't wanna go back yet." she whines, moving closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, watching her snuggle into my side.

"You're warm. Stay still." she mumbles, sleep clearly taking over.

I do as she says, watching her slip into unconsciousness for the first time in four days.

'That worked out better than planned.' I think, breathing slowly as the girl next to me moves again.

It takes a minute before her head is resting on my chest and an arm is thrown over my stomach.

"You're gonna be the death of me Clarke Griffin." I say out loud, watching her as she continues to lightly snore.

…...aaannnnddddd that's the end of it! I hope you guys liked this short little story dedicated to one of my favorite The 100 ships :D I know it doesn't end like most of you think it would (kissing and cheesiness), but that was generally the point. You do get to see Bellamy start to fall, so I hope that makes you guys happy XD Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you leave a review. Baibai 3


End file.
